<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Of Me by angryarchangels, therewillbetenderness (angryarchangels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338994">All Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels'>angryarchangels</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/therewillbetenderness'>therewillbetenderness (angryarchangels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dove And The Crow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Unwound Future, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Recovery, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Therapy, Trauma, Unwound Future Spoilers, Warnings May Change, title from a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/therewillbetenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive and Hershel have begun to date. However, they encounter relationship troubles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Hershel Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dove And The Crow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at making a longfic in a while. I hope you enjoy this as Clive and Hershel are a BIG comfort ship for me. This will be edited.</p><p>TW for therapy, mental health, and mentions of self-harm and implied eating disorders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet. The sound of the clock's low, small ticks echoed inside the room. The therapist, a gray-haired man, clicked the tip of his pen as his eyes scanned over the questions on the clipboard. His rounded glasses slid down his nose. He pushed them back as he positioned himself in the chair. He inhaled deeply before looking over at his patient, a young man dressed in a dark blue vest and long black pants. His brown hair was a mess of sorts as he wasn't able to brush it before he arrived.</p><p>"Now tell me, Clive, have you been self-harming lately?" The man asked. Clive shook his head. The man looked down and checked something off on his clipboard. "How has your mood been for the past two weeks?" He asked, looking up at Clive. Clive began to fiddle with his hands anxiously before responding. "I've been having panic attacks.." He answered. "and night terrors."</p><p>"What would you say <em>causes</em> these attacks?" The therapist asked. "The night terrors. They involve my parents and sometimes....what happened." Clive responded. "Hmm." The therapist checked another thing off on his clipboard. "Anything else?" He asked. Clive shook his head. The therapist scribbled something down. "How has your physical health been?" He asked.</p><p>"I've been trying to eat more," Clive responded. "Hershel has been taking me out to places with my favorite foods." He added. The therapist nodded and checked off another thing. Clive looked down at the floor. He lightly gripped his pants.</p><p>"How has he been treating you?" The therapist asked. Clive's ears perked up as a lump formed in his throat. His grip tightened on his pants. "Mr. Andre, is that important to know?" Clive asked. The therapist sighed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It's important to have a healthy relationship with those around you. Especially on your path to recovery." He stated. Clive looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's alright Clive. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Andre responded. Clive lightly smiled. "Thank you." He said. </p><p>Andre smiled at him. "Now then," He said. "should we get started onto the next set of questions?" He asked. Clive nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>